Das Dschungelbuch (1967)
Das Dschungelbuch (Originaltitel: The Jungle Book) ist der 19. abendfüllende Zeichentrickfilm der Walt-Disney-Studios. Es basiert auf Motiven der Dschungelbuch-Erzählungen von Rudyard Kipling, verarbeitet diese aber frei zu einer völlig anderen Geschichte. Der Film wurde am 18. Oktober 1967 veröffentlicht und war der letzte Zeichentrickfilm in Spielfilmlänge, der noch von Walt Disney selbst produziert wurde. Dieser verstarb noch während der Herstellungsphase. Synchronisation Musik Für die Popularität des Films waren nicht zuletzt die Lieder verantwortlich, die von Richard M. Sherman und Robert B. Sherman geschrieben wurden. Darunter I Wanna Be Like You (dt.: "Ich wäre gern wie Du"), das Quartett der Geier That’s What Friends Are For (dt.: „Deine Freunde“), und „Colonel Hathis Marsch“. Das wohl populärste Lied ist The Bare Necessities, der von Terry Gilkyson komponiert und in der deutschen Synchronisation als „Probier’s mal mit Gemütlichkeit“ von Balu-Sprecher Edgar Ott gesungen wird. Veröffentlichung Der Film kam am 18. Oktober 1967 in die Kinos. In den folgenden Jahrzehnten wurde der Film immer wieder im Kino gezeigt. Auf DVD erschien er erstmals 2000 bei Buena Vista Home Entertainment. Zum 40. Jahrestag der Uraufführung erschien im Oktober 2007 eine Platinum Edition, die auf zwei Discs viele Extras bietet und sich unter anderem auch mit der während der Vorproduktion des Films auf Walt Disneys Intervention hin fallengelassenen Figur des Nashorns Rocky beschäftigt. Allerdings liegt diese Ausgabe im Format 16:9 vor, in dem der Film auch in den Kinos lief. Gezeichnet wurde er dagegen in 4:3. Im September 2013 ist eine Diamond Edition erschienen. Der Film wurde als DVD und erstmals auf Blu-ray veröffentlicht. Im Dezember 2013 folgte eine Blu-ray-Edition inkl. Buchstützen. Im deutschen Free-TV wurde der Film erstmals am 18. April 2014 (Karfreitag), nach fast 47 Jahren, auf RTL zur Prime-Time gesendet. Dabei gab es 5,30 Mio. Zuschauer was einem Marktanteil von 16,1% entspricht. Die Filmmusik erschien sowohl in Original- als auch in deutscher Version auf CD. Rezeption Erfolg An den US-amerikanischen Kinokassen war Das Dschungelbuch entgegen den Kritikermeinungen ein unglaublicher Erfolg. Er wurde zum bis dahin sechsterfolgreichsten Disneyfilm und zum erfolgreichsten Film des Jahres in den USA. Außerdem erhielt das Lied The Bare Necessities (Probier’s mal mit Gemütlichkeit) eine Oscar-Nominierung. Dennoch erreichte Das Dschungelbuch in den USA bis heute keinen Kultstatus. Weder gibt es große Mengen an Merchandising, noch wird der Film in den US-Disney-Parks repräsentiert. Auch in Fan- und Kritikerbestenlisten ist der Film selten vertreten. In Europa hingegen feierte Das Dschungelbuch noch größere Erfolge. So ist der Film vielfach in den Top-Besucherzahlenlisten der verschiedenen europäischen Länder vertreten und landet regelmäßig in Bestenlisten. Es wurde 2004 noch vor Toy Story, Findet Nemo und Der König der Löwen von einem britischen Unterhaltungsmagazin zum besten Trickfilm aller Zeiten gewählt. Neben dem vielen Lob seitens der Kritiker hat es Das Dschungelbuch in Europa vor allem zu Kultstatus gebracht. Daher greift das Merchandising auf dem europäischen Markt wesentlich besser als in den USA. Außerdem gibt es im Disneyland Resort Paris ein Dschungelbuch-Themenrestaurant, und die Stars aus dem Film sind regelmäßig Gastgeber der Karnevalssaison. Den größten Erfolg auf der Welt feierte Das Dschungelbuch in Deutschland. Es ist hier nicht nur der bisher erfolgreichste Disney-Film, sondern gilt auch als einer der erfolgreichsten Kinofilme überhaupt. Begründet wird dies vor allem mit der umfeierten Synchronisation von Heinrich Riethmüller, der die englischen Texte recht frei ins Deutsche übertrug. Die Lieder erhielten dabei noch größeres Lob als die Dialoge und gelten seit langem als Evergreens. Ein Erfolgsfaktor besteht darin, dass das Wölfling-System der Pfadfinder auf der Romanvorlage (Rudyard Kiplings 'Dschungelbücher') beruht und diese stetig nachwachsende Altersgruppe eine Zielgruppe für diesen Zeichentrickfilm darstellt. Einspielergebnisse Schon bei seiner ersten Kinoaufführung 1967 spielte Das Dschungelbuch in den USA 13 Mio. US-Dollar ein. Zusammen mit allen weiteren Aufführungen lockte der Film in den USA mehr als 62 Mio. Menschen in die Kinos. Aufgrund von Mundpropaganda und überwiegend guten Kritiken avancierte der Film mit einem weltweiten Einspielergebnis von mehr als 141,8 Mio. US-Dollar zum erfolgreichsten Film des Jahres 1967. Berücksichtigt man die Wiederaufführungen in den Folgejahren, bringt es der Film sogar auf mehr als 400 Mio. US-Dollar Einnahmen, was ihm Platz 36 auf der inflationsbereinigten Liste der erfolgreichsten Filme einbringt. In Europa war Das Dschungelbuch nicht minder beliebt, allein in Frankreich stehen knapp 15,3 Mio. Besucher zu Buche und machten den Film damit zum erfolgreichsten Trickfilm im Land. Deutschland konnte sogar rund 23,6 Mio. Kinogänger zählen. In Großbritannien sahen den Film 19,8 Mio. Besucher, somit ist Das Dschungelbuch der zweiterfolgreichste Trickfilm im Königreich. Weltweit hatte Das Dschungelbuch bis heute 335 Millionen Besucher und steht damit noch vor Schneewittchen auf Platz 5 der meistbesuchten Kinofilme aller Zeiten.Die größten Kinohits EVER Kritik Das Dschungelbuch polarisierte vor allem US-amerikanische Kritiker. Einige Lobeshymnen feierten den Film, weil er etwas völlig Eigenständiges aus der Vorlage gemacht habe, die Lieder wahre Ohrwürmer und die Animationen und Hintergründe Glanzleistungen seien. Doch gab es auch harsche Kritiken, die dem Film einen Mangel an Atmosphäre und Spannung vorwarfen. Mittelmäßige Kritiken fanden sich kaum. Die Filmbewertungsstelle Wiesbaden verlieh der Produktion das Prädikat wertvoll. Auszeichnungen * 1968: Nominierung des Liedes The Bare Necessities von Terry Gilkyson für den Oscar für den besten Song * 1979: Jupiter (Kategorie: Bester Film) Hörspiel-Adaptionen * Dschungel Buch – Die große Langspielplatte mit buntem Bilderbuch von Disneyland Records (1967). Geschnittene und um Erzähltexte ergänzte Hörspiel-Fassung der Original Film-Dialoge. Darsteller: Mogli (Stephan Sczodrok), Baghira (Joachim Cadenbach; Sprecher), Balu (Edgar Ott), King Loui (Klaus Havenstein), Kaa (Erich Kestin) und Shir Khan (Siegfried Schürenberg). * Das Dschungelbuch – Das Original-Hörspiel zum Film von Walt Disney Records (erneute Bearbeitung der Originaldialoge; 1997; Länge: 59:09 Min.). Sprecher: Nick Benjamin. Mogli (S. Sczodrok), Baghira (J. Cadenbach), Balu (E. Ott), King Loui (K. Havenstein), Kaa (E. Kestin), Shir Khan (S. Schürenberg) und Hathi (Martin Hirthe). * Fortsetzungen: Es erschienen zwei Fortsetzungen mit den deutschen Sprechern des Kinofilms. Die Hörspiele greifen Motive aus dem Kinofilm auf und setzen diese kindgerecht um. Die Handlung unterscheidet sich außerdem von der Handlung der Film-Fortsetzung: in der ersten Fortsetzung organisieren Baghira und King Louie ein Wiedersehen zwischen Balu und Mogli (Balu wird dabei von Menschen gefangen und muss befreit werden); in der zweiten feiern Mogli, Balu, Baghira, Kaa und King Louie ein Bananenfest. * Dschungel Buch und Dschungel Buch II – Original-Hörspiel mit Musik zum Film von Disneyland Records (1978/1979; Längen: 32:51/31:38 Min.). Mogli (Jens Wawrczek), Baghira (Walter Giller; Erzähler), Balu (Henry König, Folge 1; Mathias Grimm, Folge 2), King Loui (Karl-Friedrich Gerster), Kaa (Rüdiger Schulzki), Shir Khan (Günter Flesch), Hathi (Lothar Grützner) und Dizzy (Heidi Schaffrath, Folge 1). Gesang: K. Havenstein (Folgen 1 und 2), E. Ott, Susanne Tremper, M. Hirthe (alle Folge 1) und Wolfgang Kubach (Folge 2). Regie: Petra Schmidt-Decker; Musikalische Leitung Heinrich Riethmüller. Literatur * Leonard Maltin: The Disney Films. Hyperion, New York 1995, ISBN 0-7868-8137-2. * Elmar Biebl, Dirk Manthey, Jörg Altendorf et al.: Die Filme von Walt Disney. Die Zauberwelt des Zeichentricks. Milchstraße, Hamburg 1993, ISBN 3-89324-117-5. * Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston: Disney Animation. The Illusion of Life. Abbeville Press, New York 1981, 575 S., ISBN 0-89659-698-2. * Christopher Finch: Walt Disney. Sein Leben – seine Kunst (Originaltitel: The Art of Walt Disney. From Mickey Mouse to the Magic Kingdoms). Deutsch von Renate Witting. (Limitierte Exklusivausgabe.) Ehapa-Verlag, Stuttgart 1984, 457 S., ISBN 3-7704-0171-9 (aktuelle englischsprachige Ausgabe: The Art of Walt Disney. From Mickey Mouse to the Magic Kingdoms. Abrams, New York 2004, 504 S., ISBN 0-8109-4964-4) Weblinks * * * * Weitere Tonträger mit der Filmmusik bei Soundtrack-Collector * Offizielle Filmwebsite * trickfilmstimmen.de Bebilderte Übersicht der englischen und deutschen Synchronsprecher Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Filmtitel 1967 Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Zeichentrickfilm Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:Musicalfilm Kategorie:Werk nach Rudyard Kipling